Romola Jacklyn Lupin
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Romola Jacklyn Lupin is Remus Lupin's twin sister. They parted ways after Lily and James death. They haven't seen each other in 14 years. When Albus Dumbledore comes to her door asking her to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Will she do it? Will she tell Harry who she is? And what about Severus who was her boyfriend at school? What about their daughter?
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Romola Jacklyn Lupin is Remus Lupin's twin sister. They parted ways after Lily and James death. They haven't seen each other in 14 years. When Albus Dumbledore comes to her door asking her to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Will she do it? Will she tell Harry who she is? And what about Severus who was her boyfriend at school? What about their daughter?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Romola was born on the 10th of March 1960 she had dirty blonde hair and green eyes with her twin brother Remus. She wasn't bitten by Greyback but Remus was. That separated them a little. Remus couldn't see he was good anymore. Even if she tried to tell him different.

When they both were 11 they got their Hogwarts letters. Their parents decided to send them both. Dumbledore had talked to them about Remus's condition and safety measures that they were going to take. So Remus would be aloud at Hogwarts. The next day they went to Ollivander's to get their wands. Romola's wand was made of Pine and Unicorn Core 10 ½ inches it was the perfect wand for her.

When she got to Hogwarts she was sorted into Slytherin and her brother into Gryffindor. She didn't care she meet Severus Snape. And they became great friends. She was also friends with Lily Evans. Over the years Severus and Romola's relationship developed too they started dating in 6th year. But then he begum a death eater. She broke up with him.

She went to James and Lily's funeral with Remus. She was named godmother of their son Harry. But Dumbledore sent him away to be safe. When the funeral was over she parted ways with her brother who was distant with her anyway.

When she broke up with Severus she was pregnant with his child which she named Romayne Eileen Lupin. She was the only thing she had left of Severus and she looked after her daughter as if she was gold. They had moved to Italy and Romayne went to school at the Scuola School in Rome for Witches and Wizards.

Romola's daughter was really smart. She was now 14 years old. They were at home when they hear a person apparate outside. And someone knocking at the door.

Romola's opens it to find Albus Dumbledore. Now this was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry the Prologue was so shot. Please review and i'll update as soon as I can<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>"Headmaster", Romola says<p>

"Miss Lupin it is good to see you again. Can I come in?" Dumbledore asks

"Of course. How did you find me?" Romola asks

"I have my ways. I suppose you heard Voldemort is back?" Dumbledore asks taking a seat on the couch

"Yes. I believe you by the way", Romola replies

That's when Romayne comes down the stairs.

"Mum who is this?" Romayne asks

"My old headmaster Professor Dumbledore", Romola says, "Headmaster this is my daughter Romayne"

"She is Severus's daughter isn't she?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. But he is a death eater", Romola says

"He was. He is now a spy for us. He has missed you", Dumbledore says

"Are you sure?" Romola whisperers she was still in love with Severus

"Very. It is up to you both to fix your relationship. Now to why I am here I want you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this coming year at Hogwarts", Dumbledore asks, "And I want you part of the Order again"

"I have a daughter to think about", Romola replies

"Your daughter can be enrolled in Hogwarts. She will be safe there. I need you at Hogwarts to protect Harry", Dumbledore says

"He is 15 now isn't he?" Romola asks

"Yes. He looks like James with Lily's eyes. You are his godmother. He needs a godmother. Not a godfather who is trapped inside a house", Dumbledore says

"Sirius is innocent?" Romola asks shocked

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily", Dumbledore replies, "Will you be our DADA teacher?"

"Ok. We will return to England. Where are we going?" Romola asks giving in she wanted to see her godson and Severus and Remus again

"Here is the address. I can wait for you to pack. There is a meeting tonight. I need you to be there", Dumbledore says as both Romola and Romayne read the address before it burns

"We will be ready in two hours", Romola says getting up to pack

She packs all the important stuff. Pictures, books, clothing and all that. She helps her daughter pack and they were ready to leave. Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Here is a port-key to take us to England", he says

They put a finger on it and our spinning and land in London.

"Come with me", Dumbledore says as the house opens up for them

Romola had her green hooded cloak on covering her face for the moment. Romayne had a blue hooded cloak with it covering her face.

"Albus your late", Mad-eye says

"I had to pick up two people", Dumbledore says gesturing to Romola and Romayne

"Are they going to show their faces?" Sirius asks

Romola looks at her friend and brother and tears form in her eyes. Years hadn't been good for them. Then she saw Severus standing in the corner not a smile on his face. She would have loved to see a smile on his face.

"Why don't you show yourself my dear", Dumbledore says to Romola

Romola flicks back her hood and everyone gasps.

"Romola?" Remus asks looking at his sister

"Hello Remus", she says

Remus comes around the table and hugs her.

"I have missed you", Remus whisperers to her

"I have missed you too", Romola replies letting go and turns, "Severus"

Severus turns to her in disbelief he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him.

"Romola", he says hoarsely

"Can we talk?" Romola asks

"Yes go into the room over there", Sirius says directing them to another room

"Come with me", Romola says to her daughter

Once the door was shut Romola looks at him and his guilty face.

"I am sorry for hurting you. You were right about the Death Eaters. Please forgive me. I have been looking for you for years", Severus pleads

"I forgive you. You are back on our side again. Now I would like you to meet someone", Romola says gesturing to her daughter her throws back the hood.

She had dirty blonde hair and black eyes. Her features were a mixed of Romola and Severus. There was no doubting who her father is.

"She is mine?" Severus whisperers, "I left you pregnant"

"She is yours. Her name is Romayne Eileen Lupin she's 14", Romola replies, "May this is your father"

"Hi dad", Romayne says giving him a hug which he returns tears in his eyes

Severus holds out his arm for Romola and she goes into his arms too. They cry together. They were a family again. Severus never wanted to let them both go. He had a daughter and his one true love was back.

"I love you both", Severus says to them both

"I love you dad", Romayne replies

"I love you Sev", Romola says

"We are good?" Severus asks pulling away

"Yes we are. Now let's go back out I have a godson to see and a brother to catch up with", Romola replies

"As long as you stay near me", Severus says

"I will", Romola says taking his hand

Romayne was happy that her parents were back together. Now she had a family. She was interested on meeting her god-brother. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>

**Next we have Harry meeting his godmother**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>Severus, Romola and Romayne head back into the kitchen to find the Order meeting finishing up.<p>

"So are you back together?" Remus asks smiling looking at their joined hands

"Yes", Severus says actually smiling

"Always", Romola says kissing Severus

"Yuck", Sirius gags

"Shut it Siri", the pink haired witch says

"I am Romola Lupin and you are?" Romola asks

"My name is long so just call me Tonks", Tonks says smiling

"Ok. How long have you been interested in my brother?" Romola asks with a knowing smile

They both splutter and Sirius was laughing his head off.

"Yeh Moony what is up with you and my _Cousin_", Sirius asks

"I am not good enough for her so there is no reason to get excited", Remus says

Tonks looks like she might cry.

"Remy you deserve to be happy my brother. She seems like a nice woman. Have a go at dating", Romola says softly

"Please Remus. I like you", Tonks says

"I like you too. Ok. Will you be my girlfriend?" Remus asks with a little bit of a smile

Tonks hair goes back to pink, "Yes I will be your girlfriend you mangy wolf"

"You know about my condition?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes and I don't care", Tonks says taking his hand

Romola smiles now her brother was happy. He deserved to be happy.

"Will you all be staying for dinner?" Molly Weasley asks

"Yes. By the way this is my daughter Romayne Eileen Snape", Romola says introducing her

"Hello everyone", Romayne says

"You're my Niece?" Remus asks

"Yes Uncle Remus. It is a pleasure to meet you", Romayne replies

"It is a pleasure to meet you too", Remus says smiling

"Where is Harry?" Romola asks

"Upstairs. Arthur go and get them for dinner", Molly says as everyone sits down

Romola sits next to Severus and Romayne on the other side of Severus. The kids come down and are wirily of the strangers. Romola immediately knew who was Harry.

"Hello Harry I am your godmother Romola Jacklyn Lupin", Romola says, "Will you sit next to me so we can catch up"

"You're my Aunt?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes Harry I am. I have photos of you when you were a baby if you want to see", Romola says waving her wand and the photos appear.

Harry and the others look at them. It was true she was his Aunt.

"I would like to get to know you", Harry says sitting next to Romola

"Me too. You can ask my questions and I can ask you questions deal?" Romola asks

"Yes. How are you related to Remus?" Harry asks

"I am his twin sister", Romola replies, "Who do you live with?"

"My Aunt Petunia and her husband Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley", Harry says

Romola was mad.

"He was meant to go to me, or Remus, or Frank and Alice", Romola says to the headmaster

"I am sorry it is for his own protection", Albus says

Romola mutters a checking charm on Harry and a long list of things appear on parchment. Severus looks at it.

"He hasn't been treated well. This is abuse and I should know. My father was", Severus says

"Look Headmaster. I am willing to take him into my care", Romola says handing him the long list of parchment

"You really want me?" Harry asks tears in his eyes

"Yes Harry WE want you", Romola says looking at a nodding Severus and Romayne

"Ok. I want to come live with you. Please headmaster?" Harry asks

"Very well. You have to get Mrs Dursley to sign him over", Albus says in defeat

"I will. Now Harry tell you about you", Romola says re-taking her seat

"I am in Gryffindor. I like DADA", Harry says

"I was in Slytherin. And I am going to be teaching DADA", Romola replies

"Cool. I am going to like that. Only Uncle Remus was a good teacher", Harry says

"Thanks Harry", Remus replies

"Yes he was very good in that subject and so was I", Romola says

"She was the best. While I was at Potions", Severus adds smiling

"Why are you being so nice to me sir?" Harry asks

"I am sorry for treating you like the way I did. You reminded me of all I lost. So I did. Will you forgive me and let me be your co-guardian?" Severus asks

"Yes I forgive you. I understand", Harry replies

"Do you just want guardian-ship or do you want us to adopt you? It is up to you", Romola says

Harry thinks about it for a minute before replying, "I want a family. So I want you to adopt me"

Romola and Severus hug him.

"Welcome to the family", Romola says

"Thank you for taking me in", Harry says

"No problem. This is going to be your sister Romayne Eileen Snape. She is 14", Romola says smiling

"Nice to meet you Harry", Romayne says smiling and hugging him

"You too", Harry says

They chat for a while later before it was time for bed. Romola was going with Severus to the Dursley's tomorrow to sign over Harry to them. It was sure going to be a big day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
